


Letters

by Shine_Like_Neon



Series: Fable II Drabbles and One Shots [2]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: A Broken Heart, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Reaver has a heart, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine_Like_Neon/pseuds/Shine_Like_Neon
Summary: A collection of letters, written by Reaver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially written on my phone, so please excuse any mistakes. Phone screens are not the best for proof-reading or editing.

**• Letters •**

    

  

        

My dearest Fledgling,

 

How is Albion treating you these days? I must say Samarkand is terribly dull - all those tales of hedonism were highly exaggerated. Even with my presence, this place is stagnant with propriety and properness.

Garth enjoys it.

I do not.

In fact, I am so bored here that I am leaving come the next full moon. Yes, darling, soon you shall have me back: and all to yourself, now the monk and the blind woman have retreated from Albion. What fun shall we get up to? Bandits? Banshees? Balverines? There are so many things to shoot at! Perhaps we should track down a troll.

Do let me know where to find you, Fledgling. Better yet, come to the Port Cullis Gate in Brightwood on the night of the full moon. I would so hate to start my adventures without you. Afterall, all dashing characters such as myself need a sidekick.

 

Yours ~~sincerely~~ \- well, not sincerely, but you get the point.

The Pirate King.

   

     

 

* * *

 

 

   

 

Fledgling.

 

I must say I am not best pleased with you. I have returned to Albion! And yet you are nowhere to be seen.

You don't even have the excuse of being a monarch.

My spies have told me that my letter was delivered to your main address in Bowerstone Market _(not Castle Fairfax, honestly Fledgling: I thought you had more ambition than this)_ , though it looks as if it has been long empty...so I suppose maybe I should forive you for not being here to greet me. I will shortly follow this missive, however, to see if your Bowerstone home is truly abandoned. You had better hope it is; should I find you there, I will make you pay for all my drinks, until I am able to drink no more. I do hope you have been keeping your finances healthy since I left.

 

Heres to seeing you soon, little bird.

The Pirate King.

    

   

 

* * *

      

    

         

Sparrow,

 

So as well as not being Queen of all Albion, you have truly abandoned Bowerstone. I'm shocked: I do remember that you adored your home city: how much it reminded you of happier times.

Yes, I did pay attention to our little chats on the road to defeat Lucian. I miss them, actually. You were always far more interesting than most...although I suppose that's not mich of a compliment. _'Most'_ are about at interesting as rusty tea spoons.

But if not Bowerstone, then where to find you? People here are not very forthcoming: in fact, the seem not to know anything at all? Loyalty to you, or fickleness iver your absence? Either way, we shall have to do something about that. The least you deserve is to be remembered.

But back on track, one of the older residents here seems to recall you having a small home in Oakfield, and a farm in Brightwood. If I find you there, thenwe shall being having words, little bird, about you living on a farm - I mean, seriously. A _farm_. It's shameful.

 

~~Embarrased on your behalf,~~

~~The Hero of Skill.~~

~~(Well, I'm going on a quest to find you, so I may as well use a more appropriate name.)~~

  

Changing his mind about that 'hero on a quest' idea,

The Pirate King

    

       

 

* * *

 

         

 

Sparrow,

 

You weren't in Oakfield.

You're making me work for this, aren't you?

 

Amused,

The Pirate King.

    

 

        

* * *

 

          

 

Sparrow!

 

You weren't in Brightwood, either. And this time there's no-one to point me in yhe right direction: you've not even sent anyone to collect the rent! It's no longer a concern; I've got the gold for you, minus a small...collection fee for my troubles. But speaking of deriliction of duty...

What has happened to Albion, little bird?

Bandits and monsters abound. Crime is rife, as are attacks from all kinds of creatures that are usually relegated to edges of our world. Citizens are terrified, and no-one seems to know of your existence. Far be it from me to tell anyone to do any good...but isn't that exactly what you do?

Did it get boring? Did it not pay enough? Did you not receive enough gratitude? I can fully understand all those reasons for leaving the life of a Hero behind, but I cannot understand why it would prompt you to hide in such a way. Especially not from me...

Tell me to find you, Sparrow. I'm starting to tire of this chase.

 

Tiring rapidly,

The Pirate King.

  

 

     ~~~~

* * *

     

    

I shan't waste time with an adress today, Sparrow. This is your final warning.

_ Tell me where you are. _

Over the past nine months, I have scoured Albion for you without recourse. I have searched everywhere - and I mean that, Sparrow: _everywhere_. From every dull back alley and basement in Bowerstone, to every field and farm in Oakfield. Those quaint woods in Bowerlake around the Gypsy Camp where you grew into a Hero, to the sprawling forests of Brightwood. I have gone through every single damp, dank cave on the Bandit Coast, through the abandoned Shrines of Knothole Island, and I've even searched every inch of Westcliff for you - including the Howling Halls! _The. Howling. Halls,_ Sparrow! I sacrificed my favourite coat to Balverine claws for you!

Yet you are nowhere to be found!

I'm even offering a reward for information on you: not that any of the rusty tea spoons know anything. And you would understand that reference, if you'd been reading my letters! As it is, I've reclaimed the ones I've sent, and I'm going to save them them for you, along with any others I write, so when I find you you can read them and see how much trouble you have put me through. I am positively distressed. Distressed!

I have even ruined my reputation as a cold-hearted rake here in Bloodstone by searching for you. It appears you are not much loved by those who remember you here. They say you abandoned them. Even if you did, which I doubt your pure heart would allow, I wouldn't blame you. However, Sparrow, as I have said, this will be the last time I write to you, if you do not respond. I need to return the Shadow Court.

 

You know where to find me.

The Pirate King.

   

 

          

* * *

 

            

 

To the Hero of Bowerstone,

 

Why do the Shadow Court seem smugger than usual?

Yes, yes, I know that the last letter was the last one I was going to write to you, but this is important. The Shadow Court were laughing at me, Sparrow. And they kept hinting at _you_. Why were they doing that Sparrow?

...And why am I asking you? Or rather, this letter. You're not going to read it before I get the chance to give it - and the others - to you in person. But honestly, Sparrow, I am concerned. The Shadow Court taking an interest in something, or someone, is never a good thing. Especially when a person is as extraordinary as you or I. I might go so far as to say I was scared for you, if I was capable of such a feeling.

Be that as it may...I doubling my efforts, little bird.

 

Hoping I find you soon.

The Hero of Skill - and this time, I'm sticking with it.

 

    

 

* * *

                

  

 

** PEOPLE OF ALBION **

**A GENEROUS REWARD OF GOLD FOR ANY AND ALL INDIVIDUALS WHO HAS USEFUL INFORMATION ON THE LOCATION OF THE HERO OF BOWERSTONE, CRUCIBLE CHAMPION, SAVIOUR OF ALBION: SPARROW.**

**ALL INFORMANTS ARE TO PRESENT THEMSELVES TO A REPRESENTATIVE OF THE PIRATE KING IN THEIR NEAREST TAVERN. THE REWARD WILL BE PAID UPON THE FINDING OF SPARROW.**

** PAID FOR, AND ISSURED BY: **

** THE HERO OF SKILL, RULER OF BLOODSTONE, AND THE MOST MAGNIFICENTLY ANGERED PIRATE KING. **

  

 

           

* * *

                 

  

         

Dearest Sparrow,

 

Tragic news I'm afraid - there is no news. Not even my decision to go by the Hero of Skill has prompted anyone to share any information on your whereabouts. I am going to be honest with you now...

...I am scared.

You were one of the few people in the last centuries that I don't want to be without. I've missed you while I was in Samarkand: I've missed our conversations, our shooting practices (yes, even though you _insisted_ on using that ridiculous crossbow instead of a gun), and even the nights Hammer threatened me never to mention. I never intended to be away for long...no more than a year, even, and maybe I've been away a little longer than that...but I never expected that you wouldn't be here when I returned: you've disappeared. How could you have? Do you not know that I need you here to entertain me?

So, yes, I am scared, Sparrow. Scared that without you here, I shall be bored once more.

Please turn up soon, little fledgling.

  

 ~~So maybe, perhaps, I could conceivably be not as heartless as I have pretended~~ Yes, I am.

The Hero of Skill.

 

        

   

* * *

     

          

 

Sparrow...

 

I'm sorry.

I am so, _so_ sorry.

To think I blamed you for not appearing to entertain me, when...when you were in the Guild Cave all along. Alone in the place you told me always made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I should have searched there first, should have known that was where you would go...it was where you always went for help. But there was no one there for you this time...and there should've been. I should've been.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about...well, I'm sure you do, but...content. Context is good, isn't it? That's what you always insisted when we searched for information together.

I found your bones today.

I knew it was you straight away. That highwayman's coat was an immediate giveaway, as were the augments in your crossbow and cleaver. I've had the weapons polished for you, the clothes repaired. I'm going to give you a proper burial, Sparrow, a true resting place. I'm going to put these letters in with you, as well. I know it's not much, but...you'll never be alone again, Sparrow. Part of me will always be with you, I swear. And I want you to know that I will always remember you with the upmost reverence and respect, despite our somewhat rusty start.

There's little else I can say...and yet so much I never got to convey to you. I respect you, Sparrow, I always did. I found you a wonderful companion: certainly more witty than Garth, far wiser than Theresa, and easily just superior to Sister Hammer in simply every way. You were the most beautiful creature to ever cross my path. The best with a sword. The smartest.

What else is there to say? My chances are long since passed...and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for this. I couldn't stand thinking that you hated me - because I was never as heartless as I pretended to be.

Above all else, darling Sparrow, my little fledgling...I love you.

 _Loved_ you.

 

Yours, **eternally** ,

Reaver.

   

                

 

* * *

   

         

  

 **In the ruins of this city, lay the remains of the most magnificent, noble, and brave Hero of Bowerstone: r** **eturned to the city from which she came, it's destruction a remember to never forget those who set out to help others.**

**Forgotten by some, but still beloved.**

**HERE LIES SPARROW.**

**\- SAVIOUR OF ALBION - HERO OF BOWERSTONE - CRUCIBLE CHAMPION - ALBION'S RIGHTFUL QUEEN -**

_One day, I shall find you in the bright summer forests, amid the dew-wet leaves, with the dawning sun behind you. I love you, Sparrow._

_R_


End file.
